A Especial Day
by Ayame Demonwolf
Summary: Era um dia especial na vida de Urahara Kisuke e ele desejava comemorar com alguém em especial. Porém só aquilo não bastava, ele queria algo mais.


**A**_** Especial Day**_

* * *

Bleach não me pertence, está sendo usado por mim como forma de entretenimento sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

Era uma tarde quente de verão em Karakura.

Fazia alguns dias que nenhum Hollow, realmente forte, aparecia na cidade e os poucos que davam as caras pelo local eram exterminados rapidamente por Kurosaki Ichigo, o substituto de shinigami.

Com toda aquela calmaria, na loja de Urahara, o tempo livre se tornava grande. Ururu e Jinta sempre faziam a limpeza do local e nos tempos de sobra, treinavam, porém naquela tarde foi diferente. Como a loja estava mais do que arrumada, Urahara Kisuke resolvera dar á seus ajudantes um dia de folga, tanto de trabalho como de treinamento. Jinta e Ururu pareceram gostar daquilo e correram para uma espécie de parque de diversões recém-inaugurado sendo acompanhados por Tessai. Logo, por mais incrível que parecesse, a loja de Urahara estava calma e vazia, restando somente ele no local.

Sentado na varanda da casa, Kisuke olhava o céu azul quase sem nuvens. Sorriu.

Nada era por acaso, absolutamente nada. Principalmente quando Urahara Kisuke estava envolvido.

Ele se levantou.

Havia um motivo muito coerente para ele dispensar todos os seus ajudantes naquele dia. E aquele motivo não tinha absolutamente nada há ver com a calmaria de Karakura e muito menos com o fato da casa estar limpa.

Ele andou até a cozinha e procurou com os olhos um embrulho em especial. Era de tamanho mediano, sem muitos enfeites. Apenas um embrulho branco e sem graça. Pegou-o e o levou até uma mesinha na sala, repousando-o ali.

Aquele era um dia especial. Muito especial. Porém somente uma pessoa sabia daquilo.

Kisuke definitivamente era um homem misterioso e preferia não se expor muito, até mesmo para as pessoas mais próximas. Porém, toda regra possui uma exceção. E no caso de Kisuke, sua exceção chamava-se Yoruichi.

Aquele era o motivo principal que o levara a dispensar seus ajudantes. Aquele era o motivo principal por ele estar sorrindo. Aquele era o motivo principal pelo qual seu coração batia mais forte, ansioso. Aquele era o motivo de sua existência.

Ele se dirigiu até a entrada da casa e ficou observando a rua vazia, aguardando sua única convidada. A única que ele realmente se importava de estar presente.

Foi questão de segundos e a ágil gata apareceu em sua frente. Em passos macios e felinos, com a calda balançando de um lado para o outro, ela se aproximou. Ele intensificou o sorriso e ela apressou os passos, correndo em direção á ele. Normalmente ela não fazia aquilo, sempre se mantinha calma, porém aquele dia era especial e merecia um comportamento especial. Ela pulou para o colo dele e ele a abraçou animadamente.

- Yoruichi-san!!! Que bom que veio!

Ela iria responde-lo mais resolveu, antes, transformar-se. Segundos depois, Kisuke já não abraçava uma gata, e sim uma mulher, que no momento encontrava-se completamente nua. Kisuke já estava acostumado àquilo, e por isso mesmo já não mais se constrangia com aquelas situações, porém era impossível que seus batimentos cardíacos não acelerassem perante as espontaneidades da amiga. Sentir aquele corpo perfeito colado ao seu seria prazeroso pelo simples fato deles serem uma mulher e um homem, porém, sendo Yoruichi ali, o prazer se duplicava.

- Chegou a duvidar que eu não viria? – Ela riu brevemente do próprio comentário. – Parabéns Kisuke!

- Arigatou, Yoruichi-san!!

Assim que soltou o abraço, ele imediatamente retirou o sobretudo e cobriu a mulher nua, mantendo o sorriso costumeiro.

- Tem que parar com isso, Yoruichi-san. Sua sorte é que esta rua não é muito freqüentada, caso fosse, você já haveria de ter se tornado um ponto turístico.

Yoruichi riu e os dois entraram na casa á passos lentos. Kisuke se sentou em frente à mesa e Yoruichi retirou o sobretudo e seguiu para o quarto de Kisuke, onde guardava algumas roupas suas.

- Vou pegar uma roupa, espere um minuto. – Foi o que disse, antes de sumir por alguns longos segundos, na opinião de Kisuke.

Aquela mulher mexia com ele de tal forma que ele voltava a se sentir como um adolescente.

Muitos achavam que entre eles havia algo a mais do que amizade, e isso seria até normal de se achar, porém o mais incrível era que eles nunca haviam assumido nada um ao outro. De fato, eles já haviam passado noites juntas, porém era sempre a mesma coisa, no final, Kisuke acordava com sua cama vazia e quando ela não estava vazia, o assunto simplesmente morria. Vezes, porque estavam bêbados, outras por simples vergonha, mas na maioria por medo de estragarem a amizade.

Ela voltou, usando uma simples blusa banca, um tanto larga e calcinha de mesma cor. Ele esboçou um sorriso. Tratavam-se como namorados, sem qualquer pudor um com o outro, porém não assumiam isso nem publicamente nem particularmente.

Ela se sentou ao lado dele.

- Quantos anos, Kisuke?  
- Perdi a conta, Yoruichi-san.  
- Heh.. O tempo passa!  
- Passa sim. Muito rápido!

Ela sorriu e fez um movimento com a cabeça, indicando o embrulho.

- O que é isso?  
- Are.. Quase me esqueci! – Ele disse, desviando o olhar dela para o embrulho. Quando a olhava, às vezes se perdia naqueles olhos amarelos e felinos. Pegou o embrulho e abriu-o. – Bolo. Comprei para comermos.  
- Doce, isso é bom! – Ela disse abrindo um largo sorriso e batendo as palmas das mãos uma vez.

Ele pegou um prato que havia do lado e cortou o bolo com a faca, dando á ela um pedaço.

- Não vai chamar ninguém? O Jinta, Ururu ou Tessai?  
- Eles saíram, Yoruichi-san!  
- Nossa, só eu sou convidada, então?  
- É o que me basta, Yoruichi-san! Sabe muito bem que é a sua companhia que alegra tanto esta casa!

Ela riu. Kisuke sempre falava aquilo. Aquele tom de brincadeira...! Às vezes ela se perguntava até que ponto ele falava a verdade e até que ponto ele falava aquilo brincando, só para descontrair.

- Bom saber, Kisuke!

Ela deu uma garfada no bolo e levou-o na boca comendo o primeiro pedaço.

- Ele está delicioso! – Ela comentou, descontraída. – Aqui no mundo dos humanos existem coisas realmente deliciosas, você não acha?  
- Concordo. De fato, houve alguns pontos positivos meus exílio para cá.

Yoruichi pode sentir uma certa tristeza naquela ultima fala de seu velho amigo. Era fato: sempre que era mencionado aquele episodio tão doloroso, era impossível evitar que a tristeza não invadisse o coração do loiro. Iria se desculpar por indiretamente tocar naquele assunto mas ela resolveu simplesmente ignorar, pois se desculpar só faria que o assunto prolongasse mais.

- Não vai comer bolo, Kisuke?  
- Não. – Ele voltou ao seu estado normal, sorrindo como sempre.  
- Está gostoso.  
- Eu imagino. Mas prefiro observa-la comer.  
- Não gosta de bolo?  
- Gosto.  
- Yare, então porque não come?  
- Tenho muito tempo para comer. E como sei que logo, logo, você irá embora, prefiro gastar o meu tempo observando você, Yoruichi-san!

Ela corou. Yoruichi não se constrangia nem um pouco em ficar nua na frente de Kisuke, e muito menos de abraça-lo sem pudor, porém diante de algumas palavras dele ela se via completamente envergonhada. Havia vezes que ele era absurdamente carinhoso e falava coisas tão gentis que não havia como não se abalar.

- Deixe de bobeira, Kisuke. Coma! – Ela deu mais uma garfada no bolo e levou-a em direção á boca do loiro. – Abra a boca.

Ele obedeceu e comeu o pedaço de bolo. Em seguida ela comeu outro pedaço e deu á ele mais outro. Estavam dividindo um único pedaço de bolo. Ele ria. Dali, surgiu uma pequena brincadeira que acabou fazendo com que o rosto de Kisuke ficasse um pouco sujo de glacê. Ele riu e ela não perdeu tempo. Prolongando aquela deliciosa brincadeira, aproximou-se dele e lambeu o glacê que havia na ponta do nariz do loiro. Ele tomou o prato de bolo dela e deixou-o de lado. Ela então continuou com aquilo e passou a lamber a bochecha que também havia se sujado. Kisuke levou a mão até a cintura dela e repousou-a ali, apenas sentindo a língua dela em contato com sua pele. Adorava aquilo.

- Yoruichi... – Ele chamou-a, fazendo-a parar.

Ela voltou ao seu lugar e o fitou com atenção redobrada. Sabia o que significava quando ele a chamava apenas pelo nome. Sempre que ele não usava o sufixo "san" no final de seu nome, era porque ele desejava falar algo realmente sério. Desfez o sorriso e esperou que ele prosseguisse.

- Você sempre vem nos meus aniversários,não é?  
- Sim.  
- Mas nunca me deu presente algum.

Ela riu brevemente. Por um momento havia pensado que o assunto era sério, porém havia se enganado.

- Não sabia que ligava tanto assim para presente, Kisuke. Mas se assim desejar, posso sair e comprar algo para você.  
- Não é necessário, Yoruichi.

Novamente chamou-a somente pelo nome. Isso era estranho, definitivamente, estranho.

- Apenas quero que me diga se me daria algum presente. – Ele continuou.  
- Claro que daria. Mas não comprei nenhum hoje.  
- Não é necessário comprar.  
- Do que está falando, Kisuke? Onde quer chegar?

- Aqui.

Ele nada mais disse, apenas levou a mão até a nuca da morena e puxou-a para si, fazendo com que seus lábios se tocassem. A principio, Yoruichi ficou um pouco surpresa, porém adorou aquilo. Ela sempre adorava. Sentir aqueles lábios tocarem os seus era uma sensação única. O beijo que se iniciou lento, prolongou-se por mais algum tempo. Yoruichi o abraçou, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço do loiro. E ele a puxou mais para si, intensificando o beijo.

Era sempre mágico beijar aquela mulher. Ela era encantadoramente atraente e seu beijo era tão envolvente que uma vez que a beijava, não sentia mais vontade de parar. Porém, ele sabia muito bem que precisava parar. Precisava? Sim. Não queria que aquele dia fosse como todos os outros, em que iniciavam um beijo, prolongava-o, tinham uma louca noite de amor e depois simplesmente não tocavam mais no assunto. Desta vez, ele desejava colocar todas as cartas na mesa e dizer com todas as letras que ele não somente desejava o corpo daquela mulher, como também o amor dela.

Afastou-se relutante, o que a deixou um tanto surpresa. Ela nada disse, não sabia o que dizer. E para falar a verdade, nem ele sabia.

Fitaram-se por longos segundos, que mais pareceram horas. Kisuke levou a mão até o rosto dela e acariciou-a.

- Hoje é um dia especial, Yoruichi-san.. Por favor, não o torne como todos os outros.

Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu o toque dele. Não sabia onde ele queria chegar exatamente, mas seu coração batia mais rápido a cada segundo.

- Apenas hoje vamos deixar de sermos medrosos e vamos falar a verdade um para o outro. – Ele continuou. – Não quero apenas uma noite de prazer com você.

Ela abriu os olhos. As palavras dele só podiam significar uma coisa.

- Nem eu, Kisuke. – Ela confessou o que achou que nunca teria coragem suficiente para confessar.

Ele sorriu.

- Então diga. – Pediu.  
- Eu te amo, Kisuke.

Ele sorriu e fez questão de responder.

- Eu também, Yoruichi. Amo-te desde o primeiro dia que a vi.

Ela jogou o garfo que tinha nas mãos longe e pulou em direção á ele, jogando seu corpo contra o dele e fazendo-o tombar no chão. Ele envolveu seus braços na cintura fina daquela mulher e a beijou como nunca. Desta vez, demonstrando muito mais do que desejo ou prazer naquele ato. Desejava amor.

Aquele beijo ardente prolongava-se, e ao poucos Kisuke sentia as mãos dela em contato com sua pele, adentrando em seu kimono e retirando aos poucos. Ele então a pressionou mais contra si e começou a se levantar, antes que acabasse se entregando ali mesmo naquela sala. Por ele não haveria problema algum, porém o fato era de que ele não morava sozinho naquela casa, haviam crianças, e por isso ele devia tomar um certo cuidado. Ela envolveu as pernas ao redor do corpo dele e ele deslizou os lábios para o pescoço dela, lambendo-o e dando leves mordiscadas no local. Com certa dificuldade e urgência a levou até o seus aposentos e trancou a porta.

- Agora sim, Yoruichi-san...! – Ele murmurou entre os beijos.

Ela não respondeu, apenas se manteve abraçada a ele, sentindo os beijos e mordidas no pescoço. Ele a jogou contra a parede, prendendo-a ali com o corpo e então começou explorar seu corpo. Ela fazia o mesmo e com as mãos hábeis, rapidamente, despiu o amado. Ele também não ficou para trás. As roupas simplesmente voavam, e em poucos minutos ambos já estavam completamente nus e envolvidos pelo momento.

Ele, então, a deitou sobre a cama e a olhou.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto eu te amo.  
- Talvez eu tenha, Kisuke. – Ela respondeu, roubando-lhe um selinho.

Ele sorriu e a beijou, desta vez prolongando o beijo e deixando que seu corpo agisse por vontade própria. Nos momentos seguintes, dedicaram-se ao verdadeiro ato de amor. Entre carinhos e juras, entregaram-se, pela primeira vez cientes do que um sentia pelo outro e com a certeza de que o dia seguinte não seria mais apenas bons amigos, e sim algo a mais.

Algo que sempre foram, mais nunca tomaram consciência disso.


End file.
